Not Like That
by evieeden
Summary: Bella and Paul aren't those sort of people. They're just not like that.
1. Experience

**So this is a flashfic I wrote last night when I should have been working on my actual work. At the moment it's a stand-alone flashfic, but I enjoyed writing it so it might end up being a weird mini-series or something written when I have time.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it. Also, as many of you probably know, I don't own Twilight.**

**Experience**

It's not romantic.

She's not in love.

But then, neither is he and that suits her.

A small part of her always wished that her first time would be with that special someone – the elusive _one_. A bigger part of her hoped it would be with someone who actually liked her. She was always going to be disappointed in herself.

After a while being a virgin didn't feel like something precious or special. Oh, she never felt pressured by anyone to give it up, but the longer she waited, the more it bothered her. Her relationship with Edward had never been the most passionate, but towards the end, the lack of interest he had in her sexually had made her feel woefully inadequate. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl – she didn't have the biggest boobs or the longest legs – but she would've hoped that her boyfriend could at least display some attraction towards her.

By last month she had had enough. By that point she just wanted to experience what it was like – to get it over and done with – so that she could have at least one normal teenage moment.

One instance where she threw caution to the wind and acted like the irresponsible, free eighteen-year-old she was.

She couldn't help but be somewhat careful though in her choice of deflowerer.

She could have asked Jake, but she didn't want to lead him on, especially given that she had only recently convinced him that her love for him was strictly platonic.

She needed someone who wouldn't be offended that all she wanted was a one night stand.

Paul was perfect for the job.

He was experienced, he had a reputation as a womanizer, and he barely tolerated her so he certainly wouldn't expect anything that she wasn't able to give. To her surprise, when she asked him, after much stammering and spluttering, he said yes.

He also said it would be a new experience for him to fuck a leech-lover, but she ignored that part.

So here she was, naked in his bed, her legs wide open and him between them.

It had been uncomfortable at first. Not just him working his way gradually inside her – although she hadn't really thought much about his size before she had come up with her brilliant plan – but just getting to the point where she was relaxed enough to take her clothes off. They had both agreed on no kissing. They weren't intimate enough for that.

So now he pounds into her, his mouth latched around her nipple, his fingers darting down to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex.

She gasps, her back arching – pushing closer to him and trying to get away all at once. A swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach coils tighter and tighter and she digs her nails into his shoulders, drawing blood as the building pressure inside suddenly snaps. Warmth floods through her body and she cries out as her orgasm rushes through her, rendering her temporarily senseless. Through the haze that has overtaken her mind, she feels him jerk and find his own release.

She lies there for a moment, enjoying the lingering feelings that are rushing up and down her body, her curled toes still pressed tightly against his calves.

He relaxes fully for a brief minute, the steady weight of his body pressing down on top of her, before he sighs. Pushing himself back onto his hands, he slides carefully out of her and then disappears into the bathroom to get rid of the condom.

She lies where she is while he's gone, coming down from her high and stretching her now-cramped legs out.

Well, she guesses she knows what sex is like now, and it's better than she imagined. She has to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling in euphoria.

When he comes back from the bathroom, he immediately pulls on a pair of shorts and she takes that as her cue to get dressed and get out of here.

She's got what she came for. He's done what he said.

Something makes her pause by the front door before she leaves though. He's watching her go with barely an expression her face.

She bites her lip, before coming to a decision.

"Thanks Paul. For everything."

A hint of a smirk curls the corner of his mouth and he nods at her. "See you around, Swan."

Her own smile lingers long after she finally gets home.


	2. Frustration

**So this has definitely turned into a mini-series, albeit one that I haven't written in any kind of decent order. Anyway, this is part two and I'm still strongly denying this is a multi-chap story. I hope you enjoy it regardless and as always, I must say that I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Frustration**

She was so frustrated.

Up until this point in Bella's life, she'd managed to keep a lid on her body's natural urges; she'd especially had to when Edward was around, just so he wouldn't lose control.

Having sex with Paul though, no matter how clinically she'd arranged it, had seemed to trigger some sort of awakening in her and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was becoming worse than the eternally horny boys at school.

Every night she would find herself lying in bed, her hand sliding under the covers and into her damp underwear. She could bring herself to orgasm, that wasn't the problem, but the relief was always temporary and was always left wanting more.

It was all Paul's fault.

Maybe if he hadn't been so good in bed… hadn't given her an orgasm…hadn't given her ridiculously high expectations of what sex was supposed to be like… then she wouldn't be so frustrated all the time now.

They'd agreed on a one-time only deal, but she now found herself wishing that it wasn't the case. He had blown her mind, shown her the delicious things that her body could do with another…

And now she was cut off before she'd ever really begun.

In her more heated moments Bella had found herself staring at other men contemplatively, wondering what they'd be like as lovers, wondering if they'd leaving her feeling just as good and downright giddy as Paul had. She never tried anything though. She didn't want to start something she wasn't prepared to finish. She didn't want to bare herself to some stranger just in the hope of a rush. She was horny; but she hadn't taken leave of all of her senses just yet.

So she kept on as before, pretending that nothing had happened and that she wasn't dying to explore everything else that sex had to offer now that she had finally had a taste of it.

Everyone was oblivious to it.

Not that she'd gone around screaming to other people that she'd lost her virginity or anything, but she'd expected someone to notice. She felt so different afterwards that she was sure her appearance must just shout it out to everyone. However, as different as Bella felt, to everyone else she just looked the same. She even half-expected the rest of the pack to pick up on it, what with all the comments the vampires around her had made about the smell of 'virgin blood' – well, mostly Emmett – she thought that they might be able to tell. But no.

It was times like this that missed having a best friend who was a girl. Jake was great, but there were just some things that she wasn't comfortable talking about with him. And as much as she got on with Emily and Kim, she wasn't especially close to them in the same way that she was with the boys…and Leah was just scary.

So she made do, as she had always done.

She didn't realise that he _had_ noticed though.

It was after a pack barbecue. She had spent half the time watching the other couples around her, envying them for their closeness, their ability to touch each other whenever they wanted, their intimate caresses. Her jealousy made her sick.

The other half of the time Bella spent deliberately not looking at Paul. She thought if she did then her face would give everything away. He had no problem ignoring her, of course, but then he never had, and she guessed that for him nothing really was different. She was just another girl that he had slept with. Nothing new.

She didn't think that he was anything especially special to her either, but she guessed her current obsession with sex was making her fixate.

Bailing out early, she had hugged Jake and then trudged her way back to her truck, taking a deep breath before switching the engine on and pulling out onto the back roads of La Push.

Bella had nearly made it to the turning onto the main road when a figure suddenly darted out in front of her. She slammed on the brakes, the seatbelt breaking her slide forward at the abrupt stop and cutting her breath off. The world temporarily blurred and when it came back into focus, Paul was standing in front of her truck, smirking at her.

Her ire rising, Bella unclipped her belt and slid out of her truck on unsteady feet.

"You asshole!" she shrieked, storming up to Paul and slamming him in the chest with her palm. "I could have killed you! You could've killed me! You idiot!"

He didn't seem affected by her ire at all, merely looking down at her impassively.

"Seriously!" Bella continued her rant. "I swear you just don't think sometimes. I mean what kind of… stupid person just walks out in front of a truck like that? Urgh. You just…"

She was cut off from her tirade by the sound of Paul laughing.

Scowling up at him, she felt her anger rise when he smiled back.

"Feeling a little bit tense there, Swan?"

"Of course I'm tense," she snapped at him. "I nearly hit you with my truck."

He laughed again. "I don't think that's really an excuse you can use for your _frustration_ earlier." He drew the word out with a leer.

"What frustr…oh!" Bella blushed as it hit her what he was talking about.

He knew! How did he know? Nobody else knew.

Or, at least, she really hoped they didn't. She didn't think she'd been that obvious.

"Yeah," he confirmed, as if he could hear her thoughts. He took a step closer to her so there was only a hair's breadth between them. If she took a deep enough breath, her chest would touch his. "You think you were so careful that no-one noticed? I saw you."

She didn't know what to make of the revelation, but it swiftly left her mind as he carried on talking, leaning down so that she could feel his breath stir against her temple.

"Did you think you kept it all hidden so well? You've been squirming in your seat all afternoon. Pressing those pretty legs together to try and give yourself some relief, thinking naughty thoughts that make your pussy clench and your nipples hard."

Her cheeks were burning at his explicit words; she never thought that her life had been particularly sheltered before, but then she'd never had someone whisper such things in her ear before in a voice that seemed to drip with sin.

As if his voice was all it took, she felt the familiar heat pooling in her stomach as her skin became overly sensitive.

"I've seen you watching me," he continued. "You've had your itch scratched and now it's under your skin and you can't get rid of it."

A shiver went down Bella's spine and she unconsciously leaned towards him, leaned towards that hypnotizing voice.

"I can help you with that if you want?"

It took a minute for his husky words to sink in and when they did, she jerked back, stumbling away from him.

"That's… that's not…not part of the deal." She stumbled over her words. "We agreed, you would help me lose my virginity and that would be it."

Her eyes betrayed her words, roaming over his half-naked body. She tore her gaze away when she noticed the bulge in his shorts.

He laughed at her discomfort.

"Come on, Swan. I'm not asking you to get married…or even that we _go steady_," he mocked the words. "I'm saying that clearly sex suits you and that's nothing to be ashamed of, so why be embarrassed because you've suddenly discovered that you have needs just like everyone else."

"I'm not…" Bella shook her head. "This isn't me though." She wrapped her arms around her waist, ignoring the ache resonating through her body.

"Maybe it is." Paul shrugged.

He started to walk towards her again and Bella sidled backwards, matching him step for step.

"Maybe you just needed the right…experience…to bring the real you out."

She choked on that. "And you think you gave me that experience?" Her scorn for that suggestion would have had more conviction if her voice hadn't shaken at the time.

Her next step had her back colliding with the side of her truck. There was nowhere else for her to go. A slow grin spread across Paul's face as he took the final step forward that pressed his body against hers.

"I know exactly what I gave you," he countered. "And so do you."

Bella did her best not to shudder when he bent down to whisper in her ear, but that didn't prevent goosebumps rising where his hot breath met her cool skin.

"You don't have to see this as being any different from our previous arrangement. It's just me helping you out with a problem, like before. All you have to do is let me."

It would so easy to give in to that voice. Too easy. She opened her mouth to refuse, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, her hands rose shakily to rest on his biceps, her fingers unconsciously squeezing and releasing the muscles there.

"All you have to do is say yes and I'll take care of you. No strings attached. Just say yes, Swan," he crooned softly.

"Yes." She murmured the word so quietly that if he had been human, he wouldn't have heard her.

With his wolf hearing though, he heard her as clearly as if she had shouted.

Within a split, dizzying second, her feet left the ground, his arms banded around her upper thighs, and she was set down on the edge of the seat in her truck. One of his hands pushed lightly on her shoulder, encouraging her to lie backwards across the bench.

Dazed, she complied without a word, reclining backwards.

Light shone in through the windshield, blurring her sight and making everything seem hazy and unreal. It certainly felt unreal as she felt her shoes and socks being tugged sharply off her feet, dull thuds echoing as her sneakers were unceremoniously thrown into the cab. Her body jerked against the cracked leather of the seat as his quick fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and the denim was roughly tugged down her legs.

A brief moment of clarity hit her as a cool breeze swirled around her now bare legs and she remembered that even though she was currently hidden from view, they were still out in public, parked in the middle of the road. Anyone could drive past and see them and she really didn't want to be caught half-naked by the side of the road.

Bella began to push herself up on her elbows, but immediately dropped back down flat when her panties were ripped off and Paul manhandled her legs until her ass was on the very edge of the seat by the door.

She started to protest, but her voice was cut off with a squeak when Paul pressed a hot kiss to her exposed stomach.

She knew what was coming. She had read enough of her mother's bodice rippers to know about this part of sex, but she never thought it would be something that she would be interested in…or that any guy would be interested in giving her.

But here was Paul, quite happily and deliberately trailing his mouth up and down, over her sensitive lower stomach where her muscles quivered in response, over her hips and along her thighs. In a sharp move, he gripped the underside of her legs and lifted them so her knees were braced over his shoulders.

Licking up the inside of her shaking thigh, he then buried his tongue in her wet centre.

Bella squealed at the strange sensation, a squeal that quickly turned into a drawn-out moan when he flicked the appendage over her clit several times in rapid succession.

Moving downwards, he ran his mouth over her folds, sucking and licking and nibbling with blunted teeth. His thumb replaced his tongue on her clit, making small circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she couldn't keep herself from bucking upwards, her legs tightening around Paul's back, urging him closer to her. She moaned and grunted as he worked her body and chanced a glance downwards at the sight of his dark head between her legs.

As if he sensed her watching, he raised his eyes and stared into hers. Time froze and then a grin crossed his mouth seconds before he stuck his tongue inside her.

She shrieked, her body writhing at the sudden invasion, her hands flying up to press against her eyes. She couldn't look at him. Everything just felt…more…when she looked at him.

The butterflies in the pit of her stomach grew stronger and fluttered faster as he worked her over and she reached down to grab at his hair. In return he swung one of his arms up to pin her hips down firmly. She hadn't even realised that they had been moving uncontrollably.

Goosebumps broke out on her skin as shivers began to wrack her body. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything except his mouth on her centre. Her legs were shaking as they locked around his head and sparks were shooting through her body from where his lips met her skin.

The swirling pit in her stomach almost seemed to coil in on itself, her muscles tensing as she strove towards that elusive something that she had been missing.

The thumb that had been rubbing her clit, ramping her excitement up, now slipped away, and she let out a faint whine of protest. Paul snickered, the first noise he had actually made since he began his task and stroked down the side of her legs.

Moving up, his mouth latched around her clit, sucking sharply and Bella bucked upwards at the new sensation. The arm pinning her hips pressed down harder and his fingers switched position so that he was stroking through her folds.

She only had a second to adjust to the new feelings before he pressed two fingers inside her, giving her a brief moment to get used to them, before beginning to piston them in and out.

The double attack of his mouth and his fingers on her sex sent Bella into overload and she began to pant as her body climbed higher and higher.

She was so close…so very close.

As if he knew that she just needed a little something to push her over the edge, Paul growled loudly, the vibrations from his mouth shooting through the already sensitive bundle of nerves and resonating through her body.

The coil snapped.

Her body bowing violently, Bella cried out her release as a flood of warmth surged through her, making her nerves tingle and her body shake. Her inner muscles clamped down around his fingers and electricity pulsed through her brain making her see white behind her eyes.

She was still breathing heavily when she began to come back to herself, awareness gradually creeping in. She blinked her eyes open and waited for the world to stop swirling and blurring in front of her.

She felt…good. She felt relaxed, like every bone in her body had just melted away. Pleasure was humming throughout her and she realised that this was what she had been missing all those times she had taken care of herself. She had never come so hard or felt so peaceful after, she had always still felt so edgy afterwards.

Turns out all she had needed in the end was…Paul.

"Fuck, woman! Let go of my hair." His growl cut into her afterglow, and she had to unpeel her fingers from where they had clamped around his short, dark hair. She hadn't even realised that she was still gripping him close to her.

Bella' breath caught when Paul's wet fingers slipped out of her now limp body and he pulled away from her. She still felt boneless, like moving was too much effort. She could have quite happily stayed there, sprawled across the bench of her truck, in the middle of the road, but Paul wasn't about to let her be.

"Swan… Swan!"

"What?" she finally answered, struggling to prop herself so she could see him.

He studied her for a second, taking in her flushed face and tangled hair, before his eyes slid away. "Just making sure you're still alive."

"I'm alive." She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face.

Paul was staring back along the road, a frown on his face, and if it wasn't for the prominent bulge still evident in his shorts then Bella would have sworn that he was completely unaffected by their encounter.

"Here." He threw her the jeans he had pulled off and then grinned down at her. "I'd say I'm sorry about your panties, but I'm not."

She gasped when his meaning registered. Of course - he had torn them off. A quick glance around the cab revealed the torn remains of her underwear half-hidden under the seat. Wriggling awkwardly, she tried to slide her legs back into her jeans without flashing anything. Not that it really mattered, she guessed, seeing as Paul had already seen it all before, but her natural shyness overtook her once more and she avoided making eye contact as she struggled into her clothes.

Forced to slide out of the cab to get her pants over her butt, she lost her balance and was surprised when Paul's hands came up to steady her on her feet. Brushing her hands away, he then proceeded to pull her jeans up the rest of the way, pinching her ass as he did so, and zipped them up for her, taking care of the final button with a flourish.

Mumbling a thank you, Bella lifted herself back onto the seat to pull her socks and shoes back on. Paul cocked his head and then straightened up.

"There's a car heading this way about two miles back. You might want to not be parked by the side of the road when it passes."

Still somewhat dazed, Bella nodded and slid behind the wheel once more, obeying him blindly.

She didn't know what to think, either about his calm demeanour now, or the fact that he'd stopped her in the middle of the road, just to take care of her…problem.

"Hey!" He caught the door just before she pulled it shut. "I meant what I said."

She turned to him, only to find him staring back towards the road again. "About what?" What had he said? Had he even said anything? She couldn't remember.

The corner of his mouth curled.

"About if you ever need a helping…hand…again," he leered. "Just let me know."

With a lascivious tongue curl and a sly wink, he shut the truck door and vanished into the woods.

Bella blinked, still numbly trying to process his words, as she switched on the truck engine and started the drive home on automatic. She was halfway there when what had happened suddenly hit her full force.

A burst of laughter escaped her and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

She had just… Paul had just…

And in the middle of the road where anyone could see them.

And he had offered to 'take care of her' if she ever got…frustrated…again. She just had to say yes to him and he would be there.

She was still laughing hysterically when she got home.

And she had the sneaking suspicion that it would be so very easy to say yes to him in the future.

Maybe a little too easy.

But it would happen. Oh, she was sure it would happen.

Yes.


End file.
